


just a fun guy

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, magic mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius' essentials to having fun on Kitson: Sinara, magic mushrooms, kissing Sinara.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: AoS Fandom x Planet Kitson, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	just a fun guy

Kasius strode across the room - or, well, by the things and people he kept bumping into, he presumably stumbled across the room. He didn’t care. He had to make it back to Sinara.

The magic mushrooms had kicked in somewhere between returning from the bathroom and getting more drinks from the bar and while they had been supposed to kick in, he didn’t have the tolerance he’d had back in his younger days. He had not taken that into account when taking twice as many as he’d given to Sinara.

She seemed fine, at least. She was standing where he’d left her, holding her drink and scowling a little. He thought she was, anyway. The dancing lights made it hard to say, as did the fact that there were multiple Sinaras, changing around every time he blinked, shifting and wobbling and fuzzy around the edges.

All of them were exquisitely beautiful.

“Hey,”he said when he got close enough.

He reached for the closest Sinara. She turned out not to be the right one and he crashed against the wall as his hand went into nothing.

Sinara - the real one - grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him.

“Thanks,”he said and pressed her up against the wall to thank her properly.

She tasted vaguely of liquor and he made a mental note to figure out what he’d done with their drinks. He was fairly sure he’d been holding some. He wasn’t now. His hands were on Sinara’s hips, where they belonged.

Something jabbed at his shoulder. He ignored it, groaning into Sinara’s mouth as she pressed closer against him, her nails lightly raking the back of his neck.

The jabbing intensived.

Maybe one of the wrong Sinaras, he thought, regretfully interrupting their kiss to turn and tell her to go away. He didn’t share Sinara. Not even with Sinara.

Instead, he found red skin and six disapproving, black eyes. The waiter sighed.

“As I was just telling your,” all six eyes flickered to Sinara briefly,“friend here, I will have to ask you to leave the premises.”

Kasius gaped at him, scandalised.“Excuse me? My friend? How are you blind with three pairs of eyes? We are quite clearly deeply in lo - what do you mean, leave the premises?”

“What do you mean, I’m not your friend?”Sinara asked.

“What do you mean, what do I mean?”said the waiter.“You’re making a spectacle of yourself and she,” he pointed at Sinara rather unnecessarily,“has stabbed seven people.”

“Yeah,”Sinara said, waving her hand dismissively,“But not, like, to death.” She narrowed her eyes at Kasius.“Why am I not your friend?”

“Of course we’re friends, too,”Kasius said and kissed her cheek.“I just also love you romantically. You know?”

“I’ll allow it,”she said.

“And sexually,”he added.

“I won’t allow it,”the waiter said.“This is a classy establishment.”

“This is Kitson,”Kasius pointed out.

Sinara giggled, wrapping her arms around Kasius and nibbling at his earlobe.

“You can do that in your hotel room,”the waiter said.“Or next door, if you insist on doing it in public. They rarely even wipe their floors, though.”

“Let’s go, then,”Sinara said, taking Kasius’ hand and pulling him towards the door.

He wasn’t sure which option she’d chosen but he was fine with either, so long as he got to be with her.


End file.
